


During SCP 1: SCP-682 from Mars

by After_SCP



Series: During SCP [1]
Category: Christian Lore, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: During the last millennia, The Hard-to-Destroy Reptile is sent to Mars by the high heavens as a new containment method.





	During SCP 1: SCP-682 from Mars

**Author's Note:**

> During SCP is the Prequel series of After SCP.

SCP682 from Mars

The big lizard is surprised, hurting its limbs and head on several rocks. Why is it suddenly tumbling down a mountain? So cold. No snow? All shades of red… Can’t breath!

Miridianna picks up a fruit on the table, she’s thinking.  
“I must be the luckiest person on Mars right now…”  
She is thinking about a friend, a childhood friend who was always close and important to her. But that fruit is reminding the harsh reality to her. She knows that if she can convince everyone, one day those fruit won’t grow in the labs of the city only. Miridianna puts back the fruit on the table and heads for the bathroom. She is looking at her green skin in the mirror hoping there no imperfection are showing, she wanders if her skin is to dry. She returns to the kitchen only to daydream again while manipulating the fruit. Her sister is in the other room.  
“I know he is going to be there but stop thinking about it. That thing in your hand is for eating, remember? Anyway try to remember that we have a job to do, it isn’t just an occasion to work with Frerry.”  
Just to accentuate what her sister is saying, as Miridianna looks through the window a rock slide falls from the top of the canyon and hits the protective force shield of the city. The 2 sisters grab their files and computers and exit the apartment then the building to go in their vehicle, a hovering blue pod with no wheels for 4 persons. During the ride, the discussion continues.  
“The outer core is solidifying faster that we ever predicted; soon the planet will be inactive.”  
“The technology to attract asteroids for water, an orbital solar panel for power, will be ready soon.”  
“It better be, or else I don’t know what will power that city.”  
Now in front of the city hall, the 2 women exit the pod after its set to automatic parking. Walking up the stairs, Miridianna and her sister are trying to used their stress as a positive energy. All might not be lost as the best scientists of the city are here today to focus their efforts to save life on Mars. As they enter the hall, they are greeted by 2 representatives of the government and few scientists like them. They enter a big room with a single table in a four fifth of a circle shape, a big screen was brought to the vacant place. The speaker of the summit starts speaking when everyone in the room have greeted each other and are ready to listen.  
“People presents here were given a period of time to come with a solution to save the city as a common decision at the end of the previous meeting. During all those days we had to find a way to protect the city from the decreasing magnetic sphere of Mars. The death of the planet while also makes us face water and power supply problem, so let’s check want the scientists have come up with.”

Frerry is walking fast; he seems lost in his thoughts. Miridianna is following him but she is cut off by someone who really wants to talk to her.  
“Miss please! Few minutes of your time! I think I have the perfect location where we could make a space port. Let me show you, by the way I totally agreed that we could design a proper rocket for only one launch to save time even if it would be more complicated and expansive.” the man is trying to find a paper in his suit case. “My name is Ralbert, I have been working on my post doctorate fore 2 years and…”  
“Sorry mister but I don’t have time.”  
Miridianna is ignoring him and tries to continue following Frerry. She finally catches up with him. She put her hand on his shoulder  
“Frerry, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for lunch with me.”  
“Of course why not, but we have to make it quick, we cannot be late when the meeting restarts.”  
While waiting at a food stand. Miridianna speaks with her friend, she want to tell him she has deeper felling for him, but him, he sees her as a sister, passionate only at his work. Frerry wants to be the hero who will save Mars.

The Beast is running to keep it self warm, it cannot believe Yahweh threw it on Mars. Running through the sand, the beast is following the smells of a city somewhere many miles west, consuming rocks, sand and atmosphere to grow. While the dangerous monster is heading to the last city of Mars, Ramiel is flying as fast as he can to stop the Beast. Yahweh thought heaven could win some precious time by sending the Beast on the desert planet. If the Martian can help heaven trap the beast, it could stay out of trouble for a long time. The angel adopts the form of a giant made out of light, as soon as he can see the lizard, he shoots a big beam of blinding light at the Beast. With suddenly palmed front paws the beast covers it eyes and get itself ready to receive to full force of it opponent’s first attack. The angel’s sword goes through the Beast’s torso. Ramiel don’t understand, angel swords usually kill anything, but the Beast is crawling painfully like it was impaled by regular material. On its knees, the Beast pulls out the sword and tries to eat the weapon, but Ramiel is fast enough to hit the Beast again with a shoulder tackle to send the monster crashing on a mountain side. The angel runs and jumps on the Beast to punch it repentantly while it’s down. With its legs and tail, it can escape and push away the angel. Ramiel, to counter, starts shooting deadly lasers. The beast run through the projectiles anyway and bites the left arm of the light giant. After the 2 Kaijus exchange many blows, Ramiel can get a little distance with the Beast with a well placed kick to the chest. Ramiel then takes the form of a giant octahedron and starts turning on itself to charge the Beast with a drill attack. The reptile dodges the strange shape and grabs back the sword under the sand and strikes its owner. An atomic explosion follows blowing the Beast unconscious several miles away.

Frerry and Miridianna return to the city hall while finishing their food. Retelling some of their goods memories, they return to the working room. The duo is motivated.  
“We have the perfect new design for some parts of the microwave power satellite, we thought about it during diner…” Miridianna is cut off by someone else in the room.  
“Guys, during diner there was a nuclear explosion of unknown source delectated by a satellite on almost the other side of the planet.”  
“What? That’s impossible…”  
“We all said that. A team is getting ready to go see there in 3 jets.”  
“Where?”  
After receiving the instructions, Miridianna and her friend wander if they could go see ground zero, probably, they have to ask. They leave the city hall and takes Miridianna’s pod to go the airport at the right hangar. There, some military personnel, journalists and scientists are getting ready. Luckily for the 2 friends, there still 2 places reserved for them since people knew they were coming back at the city hall after diner. Miridianna recognize one of her colleagues and goes talk with her while wanting for take off.  
“You have any hypothesis?”  
“No, can it be the Terrans? All our observations of them seem to show they don’t control electricity.”  
“What are you talking about? Probably a very small comet that explode before touching the ground”  
“The crater is pretty impressive…”  
“The what?”

The 3 jets arrives near ground zero, everyone on board is stun as the sight of the actual crater. The radiation readings are good. The crew decides to go see closer. From the air there seems to be no clues. A good portion of the crater is turn to glass. The pilots put the engines on vertical and they land near the burned hole. A small crew of 3 persons with protective suits is going in the direction of the crater to collect samples. Farther, what remains of the Beast is breathing the atmosphere and the dust, slowly regenerating. It opens its eyes at the engine sounds, the reptile shrinks to the size of a normal lizard as it regenerates faster, now awaken, eating sand and even the remains of its giant body. Now at a proper shape, the Beast runs closer behind a rock to spy on the Martians. As the team wandering without any idea where to begin the gathering, The Beast wants to know where they came from. It listens to them discussing for few minutes to try learning their language. The Beast understands their is only one city of Martians left. Assuming it is right, the monster walks in a big circle to flak the 2 far jets. Everyone is outside looking at the group of gatherers while passing few binoculars to each others. It jumps on the tail of the first jet and starts to rip it off. Everyone turns around to see the lizard eating pieces of their plane. Some soldiers open fire on the Beast with their assault rifles, But the flaming bullets angers it more. With its front limbs, the Beast hurls spike claws at the people, some are injured, and others killed. Frerry, Miridianna and 2 other scientists are running toward the third plane hoping the monster will take enough time eating the 2 others. During their escape attempt, a spike claw goes right through the head of a scientist next to Frerry, killing him before he hits the ground. His friend falls on the ground in horror, Mirridianna and Frerry continue to run. As they jump in the plane, the pilots take off and leave the gathering team behind.  
“What was that?”  
“We cannot leave them behind!”  
“We have to go back to the city and find some help!”  
As the plan flight away, The Beast eats the crew, the plans, everything, even the 3 scientists in suit running trying to hide in the crater. It will follow the last jet, and get giant size again…

While the pilots are on the radio talking to the military, Miridianna wants to call all her friends and tell them wants coming, the military always keeps those things secrets.  
“Miridianna! We must try to go hide in the bunker once we reach the city!”  
“What?”  
“The bunker! We must hide from this monster!”  
“Are you crazy? Its just one alien! Science must get this, the public must know!”  
“Don’t speak like that, we are surrounded by soldiers, and aren’t you listening to them? Their readings indicate the monster is following us and he’s growing!”  
“Alien contact Frerry, it’s historical, we cannot let people in the dark on this on!”  
After few minutes of flight that seem like hours, the jet flies safely to the airport. 6 tanks are rolling in the road that’s exit the canyon. Many soldiers don’t take this mission seriously, full power for one alien reptile. The Beast finally appears at the horizon, its running. The tanks open fire, unfortunately the Beast isn’t slowed. The target is too close, even the machine guns are firing, but if the main cannons did nothing…In the command center, the military can only ear there final screams on the radio.  
“Send the air force!” yelled the commander of the Martian army.  
Few helicopter and jets a taking of in the airport, but The Beast is already at the door step of the city, eating the force shield antennas. 

The Beast as been attacking the city for few minutes, Miridianna is angry.  
“They couldn’t protect the force shield!”  
“You should be happy, now everybody knows about the alien” Frerry says.  
“We should try to find a plane to escape the city.”  
“We have to go back to the city hall the city is safe the military is going to kill the damn alien.”  
“It seems kind of strong. We could hide around the city waiting just to be sure; there have been many casualties already.”  
They are both jumping in the pod to drive back at the city hall. They try to do detours to dodge the combat but to no avail, a building crashes few blocks away leaving them blind in cloud of dust.   
“Try to drive anyway Frerry!”  
“There’s dust everywhere, where should I go? The building is probably blocking a few streets.”  
Miridianna, scared and angry, gets out off the car and starts running.  
“No it’s a bad idea!” yells her friend.  
As she turn back to advise him to do the same, a damaged military plane crashes on the car pushing her away many meters. She wakes up several minutes later with burns on her body. She never has been into so much pain. She now stares at the flaming wreck that uses to be her best friend. The pain will soon end as she is distracted by another sound. Through the dust she can see the sun one last time as a skyscraper falls on her.

Disgusting angels! Puppets of an idiot xenos pretending to be the grand creator! The Beast was in the middle of destroying the last city of Mars, trying hard, eating all the tasty little green men. After all, Yahweh is responsible; he threw it here on Mars. The last city of Mars it almost completely destroyed and the Beast as consume matters so much that it is now a perfectly healed gargantuan monster. 7 angels are communing down from the sky, they want to avenge their fallen brother and bring the Beast back to containment. After the Beast tries to wrestles the angels to no avail, the last lives of Mars are lost. When the soldiers of God return to earth with the reptile, Mars is a dead world.


End file.
